


The Agreement

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack Pairing, Drabble, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Femslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selyse and Lysa meet. Davos notes that they click and neither him nor Stannis cares to interfere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - femslash100 challenge 454 - click

They just click. In a fucked up and strange way, they make sense. This is what Davos notices when Selyse and Lysa meet for the first time.

Lysa is completely unbalanced, several fish short of a batch worth selling, and Selyse is as unmoved as the rocky cliffs overlooking the ocean. Yet, when they meet, there is a strange compatibility. Selyse holds a firm expression. It's not one of negativity, but instead one of duty. Lysa peers at her as she outstretches a hand to meet her, unsure what to make of this new face.

When Lysa reaches to anchor herself to the queen, Selyse barely flinches. She glances and nods stiffly. In her eyes, Davos swears he sees a flicker of something like interest.

“I have need of this woman.” Lysa pronounces, abandoning formality, to Stannis.

Stannis looks briefly at his queen before nodding dismissively. Lysa drags Selyse off, who, despite her slow procession, seems inclined to follow.

“She means to talk, of course.” A flustered knight of the Eyrie assures Stannis.

A smile plays across Davos’s face. He, firstly, knows that Lysa clearly has designs above speech for the queen and, secondly, that Stannis doesn't care if his wife finds pleasure in any other cock or cunt. Selyse is welcome to sample the trout as Stannis relishes in the taste of the onion. That is their unspoken agreement. Both Selyse and Stannis will be happier tonight than they ever are together, to the satisfaction of Davos and Lysa.


End file.
